Concerned
by TheSpoonCollector
Summary: 'Morgan hadn't seen Reid this angry since after the Hankle case in Georgia..."


**A/N _This story takes place during Elephant's Memory shortly after Hotch tells Reid to go work with Morgan. Reid was in a very bad mood this episode and I figured someone would have had a conversation about his suddenly crappy behavior. I haven't seen the episode for a long time so I can't remember if Morgan talked to Hotch or not after Reid was sent to work with him so if there was a conversation between the two then I'm sorry._**

**Disclaimer? _This is FANFICTION people, I see no point in saying that I don't own the show when the website I am using says it all. FANfiction. I'm a fan. Not the owner. :) Enjoy!_**

Criminal Minds

Morgan punched Hotch's number into his cell phone and put the phone to his ear. It answered after three rings.

"_Hotchner. What've you got for me Morgan?"_

"Hey Hotch. I haven't got anything for you yet, but I wanted to talk to you about Reid." Morgan said swiftly, getting straight to the point. Reid was in Owen's bedroom a few doors down and Morgan didn't want him to hear his conversation.

"_How is he?"_

"Uh- fine, other than the fact that he's extremely pissed off… is that why you sent him down here?"

"_Yes. He was way out of line and I don't need the police down here angry with us for one of our own blaming them for not recognizing the signs."_ Strangely, Hotch didn't sound angry or furious with Reid, instead he sounded slightly wary.

Morgan hadn't seen Reid this angry since after the Hankle case in Georgia, when he had been having mood swings constantly and snapping at people right and left. But it'd been about ten months since then…

"You don't think that…"

"_No. I don't think that he's using drugs- I think he's craving them and it's affecting his rationality and behavior. He identifies with Owen which is always a difficult thing for anyone, but combined with his craving's it's making everything ten times worse. The only reason I haven't pulled him off the case is because he knows exactly how Owen feels and can still contribute to the case."_

Morgan sighed. The team had known about Reid being drugged during the time he had been taken. Hotch having medical power over Reid, had been informed that he had been injected with large amounts of the drug dilaudid several times over the past few days. It had also been the cause of his seizure which led his heart to stop for several moments before Tobias saved him. Hotch had later informed the team after they had gotten Reid home, letting them know that the next few months were going to be rough and that Reid's behavior would probably be very different due to the drugs and drug withdrawal. They needed to be patient.

They had their suspicions about Reid using the drug for a while after but nothing was certain.

"Right… so do you want me to talk to him?"

"_If you can. Don't push him; just let him know he isn't the only one who identifies with Owen. He normally talks to you, which is another reason I sent him to work with you."_

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that Reid closed up after what happened to him in Georgia and kept to himself- he talked to no one about anything for months."

"_I know. But if his attitude doesn't change soon, then I'll have to pull him off the case and I don't want to do that." _Came Hotch's reply.

Morgan nodded his head, even though Hotch couldn't see. Hotch was right- if Reid started to take this personally, combined with his current irrationality, he would end up doing something that get him hurt or fired.

"I'll keep an eye on him; see if I can get him to open up a little bit. I'll call you if I've got anything."

"_Keep me posted."_

The call ended. Morgan pocketed his phone and rubbed his face.

He figured his chances of getting Reid to talk were about fifty-fifty. If there was anyone Reid would open up to it would mostly be him. But there was always the chance Reid would close up and tell him nothing was wrong.

Morgan started walking towards the end of the hall, having made his decision about what to say. It would either work or it wouldn't. Time to find out.

The End

**A/N _Was it okay? I thought I stayed in character, and I tried to do them justice. But I would love to here your opinion. So if you've got the time, please review._**


End file.
